User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ I don't know, I have no ideas how these archives work XD And that's an answer to your "make an archive yourself" comment, no idea how to do them, no idea how they work. LegionXIII (talk) 02:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I've recently signed up to the Wikia, and I was the one who wrote the Infernal Wings page. You said we needed to talk about Chapter size? Hapcelion (talk) 05:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just had a thought about the gene seed of Space Marines. Would it be possible for the Tymon to reverse engineer it?Overlord347 (talk) 06:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So basically, they'd have to get their hands on some progenoid glands in order to even hope of replicating them?Overlord347 (talk) 19:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 This is set during first contact. My friend created a chapter called the Lastborn, which was a Chapter formed from a few other Chapters by Inquisitorial orders. A company of them accidently found a newly-colonized Tymon world, and a fight erupted. They got mauled pretty badly by the domus's personal force, but were victorious. They are set to be like rivals for the Tymon, fighting them off and on. I can go into more detail if you want about them, but it's still in the fledgling state.Overlord347 (talk) 20:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Well, my reasoning for the above average size is that they were never a codex compliant chapter, since they were probably descended from Night Lords, and that the new chapter master wanted to have a contingent of survivors in the event of another wipe out. Of course, if this is not a sufficient reason, is it possible for you to perhaps help me in that regard? Or shall I retool the Chapter composition to fit the general chapter size a little better? I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! 20:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) There will be a fairly big battle, but the Tymon exist in a pocket of space that is far away from the Astronimican and where the Warp currents are very violent and unpredictable, sort of like the Ghoul Stars. I'm still working out how it's going to play out, but it would be somewhat similar to the Damocles Crusade, where the Imperium takes massive losses and eventually decides that this is too much trouble. Overlord347 (talk) 20:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Would it be possible for the Tymon to bribe the Mechanicus with technology? Or would that only make them more eager to conquer them?Overlord347 (talk) 21:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, basically, it would take a pretty big event for the Imperium to halt the war.Overlord347 (talk) 21:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Well, I could go with the lack of vehicles explaination. The chapter focus is mainly stealth and all, and vehicles generally get in the way, what with being loud and all. That, and they're next to the Tau empire and incoming hive fleets, so I expect the attrition rate to be high. I was also thinking of using some of the companies as reserves for Inquisitional duties, such as Deathwatch. Would that work? Additionally, maybe I should add in gene seed deficiencies, such as less than optimal bone and muscle enhancements? Or perhaps longer than normal progenoid geneseed maturation? Anyways, if these don't work, I'll go about retooling the chapter to fit codex size. It might be 100 or so over, though... I was also thinking of using some of the companies as reserves for Inquisitional duties, such as Deathwatch. Would that work? Additionally, maybe I should add in gene seed deficiencies, such as less than optimal bone and muscle enhancements? Or perhaps longer than normal progenoid geneseed maturation? Anyways, if these don't work, I'll go about retooling the chapter to fit codex size. It might be 100 or so over, though... I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 21:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I was actually hoping that the Tymon would be granted semi-autonomy like the Squats were. They'd still be a part of the Imperium, but more of a "offer one hand, arm the other" relationship.Overlord347 (talk) 21:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Sort of like a protectorate rather than an actual part of it. Or would that not be enough for the Imperium?Overlord347 (talk) 21:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, it's basically an all or nothing deal with the Imperium. Unless something truly big happens, which knowing Games Workshop it will not, or the Tymon somehow have to have a serious edge to prevent conquest without them being too overpowered.Overlord347 (talk) 21:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Maybe Vivaporous can give me some pointers. His Xai'athi faction seems to be able to resist the Imperium to the point that they don't even regard it as a threat. Hopefully, he'll respond to my message. I really don't want my faction to become a Mary Sue faction, so small and yet able to take down the biggest threats with a broken pinky finger. What do you think?Overlord347 (talk) 21:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 This would all be very recent events. On that note, how would the Mechanicus run things if the Tymon were placed under their authority?Overlord347 (talk) 22:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I figured as much. What if the Mechanicus had a viceroy that oversaw the Tymon, but mostly let them do their own thing so long as they complied with the demands made of them?Overlord347 (talk) 22:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Ok, I'll try and tone it down a bit. I just need to do a few more calculations. I'll let you know when I'm ready. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 22:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) So this techpriest either has to be very open-minded, or I have to think of something else to give the Tymon some clout. I was originally going to go for mutually assured destruction for both sides; the Imperium would definitely be able to conquer the Tymon, but would put a serious dent in their resources and manpower. The Tymon could do a lot of damage, but would eventually be wiped out. That was why I first wanted them to have over a thousand worlds, to give them a fighting chance. But, if what's been talked about is any indication, I can't really do that.Overlord347 (talk) 22:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Would it be a stretch to say the Infernal Wings have around 1400? Just curious. Would it be a stretch to say the Infernal Wings have around 1400? Just curious. I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 23:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Like I said, it would only make things worse. And making them powerful enough to rival the Imperium is not allowed, so I can't do that. I don't suppose that having good relations with certain Astartes chapers will help either, will it? They don't have enough sway.Overlord347 (talk) 23:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Ok, I think I'm done. How's the page look now?I do not care! He shall fear my wrath, for I have a fistful of Roofies! (talk) 23:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I've already had it that they keep their reverse engineered tech origins secret. I could have sworn that the Imperium regarded aliens as at best slaves for humanity to exploit in some piece of canon. On a different note, how do Warp storms work?Overlord347 (talk) 23:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Now, Navigators are essential for Warp travel, and the Tymon have a drive that does not depend on the Warp. Could the Navigator guilds make a deal with the Tymon to keep away from their area of space in exchange for the Tymon never giving the Imperium the means to build this drive?Overlord347 (talk) 00:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I had a feeling that would be the case. Still, is it possible for a Navigator to refuse to go somewhere due to being too far out of range or too dangerous?Overlord347 (talk) 00:21, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, it seems that my only option is to make so the Imperium either does not know the Tymon exist, or if it does, has no idea where they are.Overlord347 (talk) 00:26, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, if the Imperium has no idea where they are, could relations still be formed?Overlord347 (talk) 00:38, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, essentially the Tymon will have to make themselves scarce, and at most be a rumor to the Imperium. I had really hoped that there could be an understanding between them, but aside from making them too powerful to conquer, that doesn't seem possible. And I had everything planned out for that. Darn.Overlord347 (talk) 00:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I even started a fanfiction with Ciaphas Cain going to forge diplomatic relations and it would spiral into another one of his misadventures. Maybe during the time of the Emperor this would have been possible, but I guess the Imperium is just too paranoid now. Maybe the Tymon can still aid its forces off and on, but I guess that's all.Overlord347 (talk) 01:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I just did. Since the Mechanicus considers knowledge to be a mark of divinity, and those that have it are sacred. So , by that logic, wouldn't the Mechanicus regard the Tymon as the holy grail of humanity because they are so advanced?Overlord347 (talk) 04:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 The Tymon take special care not to let that be common knowledge. As far as the Mechanicus is concerned, everything the Tymon have, they made on their own. Also, since Tymon have such knowledge, they would be considered sacred in accordance to the teachings of the Cult Mechanicus, so I would think the Mechanicus would be very protective of what they feel to be a remnant of the Dark Age of Technology. Of course, there might be a problem with the Mechanicus's belief of Machine Spirits; the Tymon would no doubt have to start performing rituals to please the one thing preventing the Imperium from taking them over.Overlord347 (talk) 04:44, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Not even if they joined the Mechanicus?Overlord347 (talk) 04:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I knew that part. I just thought that the Mechanicus would incorporate them, but also safeguard them, like a treasure trove. I wouldn't think it to be that big a stretch since they will happily loot Necron tombs, even though they are hostile. But, I could be wrong; the Imperium's politics aren't exactly the most liberal.Overlord347 (talk) 05:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, back to square one then.Overlord347 (talk) 05:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Alright, so my options are: 1. Make the Tymon so powerful the Imperium can't conquer them, which is out of the question. 2. Make it so the Imperium has no idea where they are and only know that they exist. 3. Something else that has yet to come to me. Overlord347 (talk) 06:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Hey Supa. Cocytus is up! Can you look over it? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:28, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Especially the Mechanicus, I'd bet. Could they still offer help and then dissapear?Overlord347 (talk) 19:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Mostly out of pity.Overlord347 (talk) 20:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Did the Old Ones leave behind any relics of their technology?Overlord347 (talk) 22:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 And they are primarily psychic, right?Overlord347 (talk) 23:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So, could an old one relic act like the monolith in 2001 space odessey, causing further evolution?Overlord347 (talk) 23:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Not so much random, but was on a planet originally home to a xenos species that was uplifted and got wiped out millions of years ago for some reason. Would it work on humans, or would they be too evolved alreadyOverlord347 (talk) 00:18, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I meant not so much physical evolution, but mental, like being able to comprehend more than humanly possible. Unless, of course, that only works on creatures that are not sentient to start with.Overlord347 (talk) 00:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 So I guess that giving the Tymon greater understanding via the artifact is a no go then. But then, how are the Jokaero able to do what they do?Overlord347 (talk) 00:36, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 Ah, right. In order to gain that ability, they'd have had to have their genetics rewritten. Too bad. Okay, another question: the C'tan don't use psychic powers, yet they are capable of performing god-like feats. How do they do that?Overlord347 (talk) 00:49, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 That makes sense. I was toying with the idea that, since the c'tan engineered the pariah gene into humanity, they might have engineered a gene that lets humans tap into the physical universe. But I guess that would involve understanding physics to a level that the Emperor would find baffling.Overlord347 (talk) 01:25, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347 I blame Matt Ward. On the subject of Necrons, I know that some of their technology can be used, but not replicated by the Imperium. Could the Tymon do the same?Overlord347 (talk) 01:42, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Overlord347